When Two Becomes One
by Therese
Summary: Once they were never separated. In secret they were taught. But the enemy that tore them apart now threatens once again... Will they find each other in time
1. Proluge

In a place were magic lies, Hong Kong, the only place where there is magic in two separate kingdoms: the North and the South, thrived in prosperity and peace.

The North and South were the greatest of allies and the greatest of friends, having magic that can only be controlled by a King, Queen, Princess, Prince, blood relatives, or special people. As time passed by, the two kingdom was blessed with children of their own.

The North had only two children. The eldest is a son and a baby girl, who has been able to control her powers since the day she was born and was destined to become a warrior. Her brother is a well-known fighter in fencing and can create things with his powers, but other than that his sister is the best and he knew it. That's why he is always over-protective of his baby sister. 

The South however has four older daughters. These four princesses never liked to fight, and a son that was the youngest of all and the same age as the princess in the North, also destined to be a great warrior.

It was said that the king's youngest daughter and son is the strongest of all if she/he were trained together for they have a special bond - they can read each others mind, feel the same mood he or she is in, and when they are together they, become even stronger.

Both kings knew that the world would be in great danger once again, but they never expected it would come in an early time. 

As time passed the two became inseparable, helping each other in any challenges, but their training was top secret. The princess' father gave his daughter and the prince a necklace (not the expensive one just plain and has a symbol of their country) which only glows when both of them are together, but if one's memory was taken away the glow of the necklace would be like a splash of water until that person remember about her/his past. 

The princess and the prince were sent to two clans: Chang (still in China) and Sentry(Japan and has a guardian). The prince's parents owned the Chang and the princess' parents owned the Sentry. The Elders informed both kings that their daughter and son was the Mistress and Master of the Clow Card.

A year later:

The new enemy had come the same day the princess' cousins arrived to their home land.Having nowhere else to go since their kingdom was taken away from them by the enemy. 

The king prepared his troops, but wasn't expecting a surprised attack from the enemy line. Enraged the kings troop started to fight for honor and for their beloved kingdom. 

Within the castle the queen suddenly went to her son, and her nephews' chamber and said some incantation. She then called her trusted servant and gave her the last remaining Sentry blood line (pure blood line not half) she told her, 

"There's a wagon that is waiting for you and the children, within the secret passage. You know what to do from then on. And here, she gave the servant an old looking book. Sakura is the only one who can posses this book. I'm only giving you this for if the enemy gets this, Sakura won't have a chance to live for the book will be the one to show the enemy her location and there are powerful spells here that can destroy this world and also can help the enemy to create his or her own world with destruction."

"But that would mean…." the servant was interrupted by the queen.

"Yes….(sighing) and you must go to Japan to the Sentry Clan so they will be safe. From there they will be taken good care of a very good friend of mine with her husband who's waiting for your arrival in Tokyo.My daughter, Sakura, will come to you and you will have to cast a spell of forgotten on her… She needs to forget until the time is right!The couple will be holding a paper that says Kinomoto." 

The servant nodded- speechless.

'Now go while the enemy is still busy fighting our troops.'

'Yes my Queen (she bowed)! Good Bye!'

The queen then open a secret passage that was hidden behind a curtain. The servant then stepped in the secret passage silently with the sleeping children, following the servant sleepwalking. When she finally reached the end of the passageway, the first thing she saw was a wagon that was big enough to carry a cow. When the driver saw the servant and the sleepwalking children he immediately went to the children and dragged them to the back of his wagon. She then started counting the children. 

"Are they all there?"

"Yes! Every single one of them." She said in reply.

They rode for sometime straight to South territory until the two saw an

airport. "Thank you!" she politely said.

"Don't mention it! My lady!" he teased.

She (blushed) then faced the children and changed their clothes and did some incantation of forgetfulness about their past except for the princess which she will do later when she comes to her. 

After that she woke up the children and gave them their passport. When they got inside no one recognized any of them which was a good sign. They sat down and waited for the flight announcement.

South Kingdom (territory), Airport:

"Boarding flight 16! Go straight to Gate 19! Destination: Japan!" announcement.

"Well here we go!" she thought as she got up with the children following her straight to Gate 19.

Sakura, as the Queen has promised, came up to her- the servant doesn't even want to question how this event has happened!She only knows that the Princess has powers and so does the Queen… No other explanation is needed.

The servant performed the incantation of forgetfulness upon Sakura, but not all of Sakura's memories were forgotten… The servant herself, with panic stricken brain forgot that the spell only works completely when the person is asleep… Being so, Sakura retained some of her memories…

She closed her eyes and glanced to the endless sky… "Good bye little wolf! Unit we meet again!" Sakura thought while caressing her necklace.

"Come Sakura or will be left here in China." Tomoyo joked.

They went inside the airplane. 

The airplane took off. 

Everyone fell asleep from exhaustion until… 

"We are now at Tokyo Airline. And will be landing at 5 min."

South Kingdom, Prince chamber:

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" came the agonizing scream, attracting everyone's attention to run to the prince's chamber. When the king got to his only son's chamber he immediately kick the door down.

"What's the matter?" the queen asked.

"What's all this yelling in the middle of the night." the king asked a tad annoyed.

Yeah! Little bro!" his four sisters asked in concern.

"She's in trouble!" he reply.

"Who's in trouble!" the queen asked.

"SSSHHHEEE'SSS IIINNN TTTRRROOOUUUBBBLLLEEE!" he yelled.

"It can't be…."the queen never finish her sentence.

"Where is she?" the king asked.

"She's….she's….I….I….I can't feel her anymore! NNNNOOOO!" he fell on his knees and buried his face in his hands crying, "… Good bye… Little Blossom…" 

"Where was the last time you felt her?" his mother asked.

"I …I don't know!" he said brokenly.

"There's only one answer I could give you all! She's now in a different country with the Sentry Clan that is well hidden and the only safest place for a Sentry blood line and from what I heard they're pretty tough." he stated while holding his chin.

At Tokyo Airlines:

The figure of a man and a woman, nervously holding a big paper are waiting for the arrival of her bestfriend's children and the servant who will be the one to deliver the children to them.

"Fujitaka you think they're all right?" Nadesiko asked nervously.

"Of course! They have to be alright." he reassure his wife.

"FLIGHT 16! HAS LANDED!" announcement.

"Look honey! I think that's them!" he shouted and raised his hands with the sign on top of his head.

"Now where's the sign that the queen told me about?" Emely wondered.

"Emely is that the sign you were talking about in your sleep at the plane." Rick questioned.

"Yeah! Thanks Rick! Come everyone!" Emely ordered.

Nadesiko looked at Fujitaka in confusion at the group of children coming straight at them… "Ummm…..sweet heart why is that group going straight for us?I thought that we're only going to have two kids…"

"I….I don't know honey!" he replied, too confused himself.

"Emely!!! What's going on?" Sakura shouted.

"Excuse me, but you are the one holding the sign…" Emely questioned.

"Yes! We are why?" Nadesiko answered.

"Thank you! Here are the children! And another thing that boy-holding a hand with a girl over there is Q (queen) kids and the two holding hands are her nephews. And here this book belongs to Sakura treasure it until you think its time for her to have it. Thank you again! Good-bye!" Emely said as she headed to the plane again to China.

"But why are you going back?" Nadesiko worriedly asked. 

"I must for they might sense my very presence here." Emely inform them.

"Then we will take care of the children as if they're own." Fujitaka reply.

"Thank you…" Emely said as she went straight to another terminal and boarded a plane heading for China. 

The couple looked at the children, "We're your guardians, now and we'll do everything to keep you safe. Sakura… what's that on your neck?"

Sakura quickly took hold of the necklace and hid it under her shirt, "Oh! Nothing!" 

The couple glanced at each other then shrugged.When everyone was inside the car, Sakura quickly took the necklace off and placed it inside her pocket.

Clutching the pocket to feel the necklace, Sakura thought, 'I don't want them to know about you… But I'll always keep you with me to remind me of Little Wolf…' She closed her eyes and tried to remember Little Wolf's face. 'Wherever you are… Take care.I'll see you again…'

It only took them about 1 hour and 30 minutes to reach the Kinomoto house which was only two blocks away from the Sentry Clan base.

The 4 children were quiet for a week and it took them 2 days to finally let their guardian in their life. 

On the third day they went to the Sentry Clan for their training. Knowing that the children, while young must control their power especially Sakura for she is the Clan's leader and also the Mistress of the Clow Card as Shaolan is, the Elders insisted upon strict training.

They arranged for the children to go to a normal school so they won't attract to much attention and have a credible facade.

South Kingdom:

The South also came under attack, but then Shaolan's father cast a spell that made the enemy fall back.

Shaolan, sisters, and mother was being dragged by the guards to a safe place. Little wolf however didn't want to go. He could see his father fighting bravely… He wants to fight with him too!

"Father!!!!" with a shout, Shaolan faced the guard and held up his palm, emitting a strange orange glow which surrounded the guard and stunned him. 

Shaolan escaped the guards' grasp and ran towards his father on the tower.

He could feel the strength of power surrounding the palace… He saw his father outstretch his hands on either side of him and seem ready to embrace an invisible entity.

Understanding dawned upon Shaolan as he saw his father look up into the sky.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

His father turned to face Shaolan and the boy saw the eyes, wizened beyond his own years, trying to make him understand that this is the only way…

Shaolan willed his legs to run faster up the long circular stairs…

But he couldn't do anything about it.

Red lightning struck his father's open body and he glowed purple.Bringing his hands together in the center, he focused the energy upon the enemy.

Shaolan felt tears mist his eyes, "No! No!Nooooo!!!!"

As he saw his father body started to go weak

He saw the army upon the hills disappear, and lastly, the hooded figure that seems to stand out of the dark army…

Then, his father fell to his knees just as Shaolan reached him.

Little Wolf is openly crying now.

"Why?Why did you do it?There could have been another way!!!"

The king brought a weak hand towards Shaolan's face and fingered it. "Son, there wasn't any choice.(he coughed and his voice became hoarse) Look at me."

Shaolan looked at his father. "What is it father?" he asked softly.

His father coughed some more and blood spilled from his mouth. "Find….little blossom…I couldn't fight them all… I was too weak. (gasp!) I was only able to seal them…he will find a way to escape that seal and when he does the world would be in danger… unbalance in peace… Promise me to find her… together you are strong…"

Shaolan buried his face to his father's chest. "I promise!"

"You were always the stronger one… Make careful… decisions, my son…" 

Shaolan felt something being placed on his head.Slowly, his face raised from his father's chest and and saw that the crown doesn't adorn his fathers' silvery hair anymore.

"You are clan leader now… Tell everyone… Good-bye." And with that last breath, the king died.

Shaolan bit his lip… 'I need to be strong… he wants me to be strong…' but he couldn't help himself and errant tears fell from his eyes as he took his cape from his back and covered his father's body.

"Good-bye… father.I won't forget…" He stood up and looked one last time around his homeland then at his father, and closing his eyes, he turned away.

Then, he was running down the stairs with all his might, his hands balled into fists.

When he got to the ground, he looked at the clobbered metal armor that he practices his sword play on and with a shout, brought his hands together and unleashed a fury of energy balls at it, melting it into a silver black liquid.

He turned around, breathing deeply, and went to the passage where the rest of his family awaits…

The prince was ordered to go to the Chang Clan (his clan) to continue his training and practice his powers as the Master Clow Card.

For a perfect cover up, he was sent to an ordinary school with his cousins as body guard for no one would suspect a little boy to be so powerful. 

Shaolan however never gave up hope that someday he and his Little Blossom would meet once again.He took off his necklace and glanced at it, trying to remember his dear friend's face and any information that will lead him to her… But he could only remember her sweet cheerful smile and their pranks on their old teacher who specifically told them to keep quiet about their clans or any background.

Shaolan sighed and rubbed the necklace."I'll keep you near me always…" and with that he placed his necklace in his pocket.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Author's Note: Sorry but I don't now the names of Shaolan four sister's so I will just create another name for them. But if you now their name please mail them to me. Arigato! And these characters are NOT MINE!

Japan,

5 Years Later:

Sakura, Tomoyo and Rick are now 12 years old and Sakura's big brother Touya is 18. He became the stand-in leader for their Clan as bait for their unnamed enemy that the Elders are talking about.The Elders knew that Touya is, by blood and lineage the expected leader, but he is not the chosen one…Sakura is. 

The years Sakura spent with the Sentry made her skillful with magic, fencing, history, and so on.An ACE at anything at Tomoeda Middle School and also active in school sports as her sister and brother (they became sister and brother because their guardian made them live together and act as sibling so in the long run, they started to call each other sisters and brother.) 

Tomoyo and Rick are the second strongest in their Clan and the second best at school, and, of course, sports. Sometimes they call each other cuz when they are in their Sentry clothes to fight the Clow Cards and alone, but when they are with other people, they are careful to call each other sis or bro.

One night, one of the Elders sensed the presence of evil about to come. When the children arrived, they were sent to another room, decorated like a gym with muscular guards at either end of the entry and exit ways. 

It took the children less than an hour to kick their sorry behind. When they emerged from the room they were greeted by all the Elderly with four carts with books that they thought the children might need.

"What's going on here?" Rick asked.

Touya came out behind and said, "The Elderly are going to send all of you to China where they think you guys will be safe and your guardian will be there also to protect you. Don't ask anymore questions!"

Sakura who was looking at everyone's eyes suddenly answered with sadness and understanding in her voice, "Okay… When do we leave?"

'Tonight. At 6:30 p.m.Here're your passports." Touya said as he handed each of them their passport. "The name of the apartments where you will be staying is Green Hills. Then you will go to Tomeda Middle School near that apartment and then your training will resume at the Chang Clan, but you must not show them your true strength. They already know that all of you are coming since two weeks ago."

When they arrived home (Touya drove them to where they live and the boxes were inside his car) they saw their belongings by the sidewalk with their guardians, standing beside the boxes as guard.Nadesko, holding an old looking book went to Sakura and gave her the book.

"Your mother wanted me to give this to you at the right time (sigh) I guess now is the right time..."

"Good-bye Sakura, Rick, and Tomoyo we will miss you." Fujitaka said.

"Good-bye Uncle and Auntie! We'll miss you too…" they said in sad unison.

After giving them a hug, they took their stuff and dragged it to Touya's car. When Touya finish loading the stuff in his car, he drove straight to Tokyo Airlines.

They arrived at Tokyo Airlines and Touya helped them bring their stuff inside the airport, go to the counter and checked everyone in. He waited with them until the flight was called.

"I'll miss you guys! Especially you monster!" Touya said with affection to Sakura.

"I'm not a monster! And anyways I'll miss you too big bro!" Sakura mumbled as she hugged her brother hard.

"Umm… er…Touya… er.. who will take Sakura's place if she's with us in China?" Tomoyo asked in concern.

"Tomoyo you don't have to worry about anything… It's all planned. But, if you really want to know who's going to take little monsters' place then he will be me.After all… we are related by blood… They are probably stupid enough to think that because I'm older and a direct blood line, I am the right one." he replied.

Sakura tried to stop the tears from falling from her eyes as she held her brother's hand and looked at him in the eyes, "Take care of yourself…"

Touya smiled down at Sakura then shuffled her hair, "We'll see each other again… Don't worry…"

"Flight 16 is now ready to go." The speakers announced.

"Guys!You're going to miss your flight! Go!" he ordered.

Saying good bye one last time, they entered the plane and immediately looked for their seats.

Sakura took hold of her backpack and quickly shoved the book inside. She slipped her hand inside her pocket and felt the reassuring smoothness of her necklace. 'Little Wolf… I'm coming… I'll see you soon… I wonder where your clan is…'Sakura felt arising anger at their old teacher for not letting them tell each other their clan names or their history… Then, she sighed, 'What's done is done…'

"We are now going to land on China in about 2 minutes! So please stay in your seats!" 

They finally landed.After finding their luggage, a slightly muscular man went up to them.

"You're finally here!" Sarthe, their cousin through Nadeska's side greeted them.

Rick frowned up at the man, "Are you… Sarthe?"

The man nodded with a smile, "Here, I'll help you with your luggages.Dudes! Four boxes?!That's a lot!"

"So this is what China looks like! It's different from back then." Sakura thought out loud.

"Umm…Were you asking something cuz?" Sarthe asked.

"No, I… I wasn't asking anything…" Sakura replied.

"Okay!"

Rick called for a taxi and everyone tried to fit in.

"To Green Hills, please." Sarthe replied.

At the Li Mansion:

"Ahhh!" Shaolan screamed in agony as he fell down on his knees in front of his mother. 

"What's wrong?" his mother asked worriedly as she kneeled beside Shaolan.

"Mother! I think she's finally here!" he said with a smile before blacking out.

"If you think so, my son I believe you!" she said.

At the apartment:

Sarthe paid the taxi then they all went inside.

Sarthe told them, "Our room is number 16.Here are the keys (he handed each of them a spare key)!"

"Thank you!" Tomoyo respond.

They continued dragging their stuff towards room 16 and finally found their rooms. 

"Guys!" Tomoyo shouted excitedly as she went out of her room."Lets go out and buy what we need for school tomorrow."

Everyone agreed on her idea.So they all went out to different stores buying what they think that they might need. By the time they finished, it was almost midnight, so they hurried back to their apartment. 

When they got back Tomoyo cooked something very fast for every hungry stomach inside the apartment.After they finished eating and cleaning the dishes and went to their rooms to sleep.

Tomorrow, they will start their first day at a foreign school...


	3. Chapter 2

# Chapter 2

The following day:

Sakura woke up at 4:30 a.m., quickly made breakfast, and then resumed to her morning excurses. When she finished, she instantly tried to wake up Tomoyo and Rick. 

"WAKE UP!! It's 6:19 in the morning, already!" Sakura shouted.

"Okay! Okay! I'm awake! YOU HAPPY?!" Rick and Tomoyo complained.

"Good! Because I want you _all to know that I want all of you at the breakfast table, clean, wide awake, and dressed up by the time I'm done taking a bath!" she ordered._

~*~

10 minutes later:

'It's so nice to take a refreshing shower in the morning!' she thought after she had finished and started dressing up.

Upon hearing the shower turning off, Rick started running to his own bathroom and quickly got ready. Tomoyo- who woke up promptly after Sakura invaded their room- and Sarthe- who woke up after hearing Sakura yelling at the other two - was waiting for Sakura to emerge from her door, when she opened the bathroom door, Tomoyo and Sarthe greeted her. 

"So! He's still in the showe…." she didn't finish her sentence as the opposite bathroom door slammed open and Rick came out, tired and dripping wet.Sakura shook her head and walked to him then recited an incantation.

A glowing light suddenly engulfed Rick and in a few seconds, he was dry. 

"There, is that okay?" she joked and put on a smile. Rick and Tomoyo gasped. 

"Why are you staring at me like you've seen a ghost?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The two mumbled, "Yo…you…of all people... actually…smile…and…joked! That's a first!"

Sarthe who didn't know what was happening asked, "What in the world are you guys talking about?"

Tomoyo explained, "It's because she never smiled and joked before…hmm… maybe sometimes, but that was very rare, because of her reputation." 

"I'm not the only one who has a…cough…reputation to protect! So come on, lets eat while the food is still hot." Sakura said, trying to get all the attention away from her.

By the time they've finished eating their breakfast and washing dishes, it was already 6:39 a.m.

"What time do we have to go to school?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"At 7:15 a.m.! Why?" Sarthe asked.

"Where's our stuff?" Tomoyo shouted.

"Near the front door!" Rick yelled for his room.

"Come on! It's time to go!" Sarthe ordered handing each of them their bags.

The cousins dashed out of the apartments and ran towards the school building thinking- 'I'm gonna be late!!! On our first day of SCHOOL!!!'

When they arrived at the Tomeda Middle School, Sarthe stopped running and yelled, "See you later! Bye!" 

To their surprise, they were 10 minutes early, so they went to the front office for their schedules.

"So, you're our new transferred students. Well here's your schedule and you will all be together in all of your classes. Mrs. Kuison please help them find their homeroom." Mrs. Sadery commanded sternly.

"Yes! Ma'am!" Mrs. Kuison replied. "Come on kids."

They slowly followed her until they reached their homeroom. Mrs. Kuison first knocked on the door, afterwards, she faced the children with a warm smile.

~*~

Tomeda Middle School, at 7:15:

When she, Mrs. Kuison, left, the teacher immediately called them to come inside. Tomoyo started to get nervous, so she had to be pushed by Sakura inside with the help of Rick of course. Then Sakura and Rick walked in together.

Ever curious, Rick's eyes flitted through the room and instantly fell on the most beautiful girl in there… 

"Wow…" Rick whispered under his breath.

Sakura frowned at Rick's reaction, not really knowing why he's blushing and starting to look shy since her thoughts were focused on trying to look for whatever it was that she's sensing, something long forgotten…

'Little Wolf…?'

Talking in Chinese:

Mr. Tendo turned to face the class and announced, "Class, we have new transfer students they are brothers and sisters. They're from Japan. This one on my left is Tomoyo and the one next to her is Sakura.On my other side is Rick."

Talking in Japanese:

Mr. Tendo was about to say something to the class, but stopped and said to the three new students, "Gomen! I totally forgot all of you can't understand Chinese languag…."

Talking in Chinese:

"Please! You don't have to apologize." Tomoyo interjected.

"You know how to speak Chinese?" Mr. Tendo asked curiously in Chinese.

"Yes! We had to learn from our Uncle, an archaeologist and who travels around the world, but we never had the chance to come with him.However he was able to teach us how to speak a different language." Rick butted in.

Then Sakura thought, 'It's sort of true anyways …. Even though if they don't know that we were born here... she gazed to her cousins…*sighing and sweatdrop*…they won't believe me anyways.'

"Well now (holding his chin and rubbing it) that explains everything. Now where will I put you guys?" he thought out loud.

"I got it (snapping his fingers)! Sakura you will sit next to Shaolan, Tomoyo will sit next to Eriol and Rick you shall umm… sit next to Meiling." 

"Meiling?" Rick asked silently as he looked around the room. "Who's she?"

Mr. Tendo smiled. "She's that girl on the second to the last row, fourth column. The one scowling."

Rick's eyes instantly went to the dark haired beauty he was looking at before and almost jumped in joy at his luck. 'I'm gonna sit with her!!!! Me!!! Rick! I'm going to sit next to her!!! Lady Luck, THANK YOU!!!!' not noticing that Meiling is really scowling. 

"But I warn you, don't get her mad. It gets on my nerves since I have to change the student seating next to her all the time. I'm begging you not to get her all angry, alright?" he whispered in to Rick. 

Rick didn't answer. 'Angry? Me? Get the most beautiful girl angry? You have got to be kidding!!! Why in the world would I wanna do that?!'

Then announced (after he finished talking with Rick), "The people's names I called will be their tour guide for our school and partners at any school activity. And please help them to adjust to our school!" he informed the whole class.

The three went to their respective seats. 

"Hi…" Sakura said softly to a serious looking boy- Shaolan.

Shaolan just nodded, frowning harder in concentration as the feeling of familiar aura hit him once again.

Tomoyo didn't look at Eriol as she took her seat. Neither did Eriol.

Rick instantly turned to Meiling and flashed her his most charming smile. "Hi! My name is Rick. What's a beautiful girl like you doing sitting all alone back here?"

Meiling's right eyebrow shot up in the air while her eyes blinked at Rick in confusion. 'HUH?!' Then the significance of what Rick just said seeped into her mind and Meiling, for the first time, felt a blush rise to her cheek…

"Uhm… I don't know. I don't think they could stand my beauty, I guess." Meiling flirted back at him, trying to throw him off. 'Well… he is kinda cute…' she thought as she took in his wavy brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes.

Rick laughed softly. She has spunk, not at all like the other girls in their old school. COOL! "Meiling, I think I'm gonna like it here… and you're the first reason on my list why…"

Meiling blushed some more then quickly turned to the board. "Humph…"

Rick just smiled and did likewise.

Eriol and Shaolan was staring at the two with wide, jaw slackened faces, while Tomoyo and Sakura had on the exact same features.

~*~

Lunch: 

"Shaolan! Sakura!" both Meiling and Tomoyo shouted, almost making the two jump into the air since they were in deep thought, while walking with each other. 

Then they suddenly started talking and the most shocking event happened. Sakura smiled again and Shaolan was laughing. They found out that they had a lot in common, but their conversation didn't last since the lunch bell had. So Shaolan, Meiling, and Eriol accompanied the new students to their next class. Their next class was P.E. and today there will be a tournament. But to play Shaolan, Meiling, and Eriol needed another three players and they knew that everyone in their class are already in a group, but not Sakura, Tomoyo, and Rick since they were new in their school. They didn't have to ask them since the teacher, Mr. Jager, had already put them in Shaolan's group.

"Hey!! We're stuck in the same group! Cool!" Rick said.

"Yeah! I know!" Meiling said with a tiny blush then she thought, 'Why the heck am I blushing for???'

"Ummm…. hehehe…. aaa…cough… You guys know how to play tennis, don't you?" Eriol questioned feeling awkward.

Sakura and her cousins eyes started to glisten in mischief, "How do you play tennis?"

Shaolan noticed it and knew they were playing around… But just for the sake of ruffling Eriol's nerves, he didn't say anything.

"What? You guys don't know how to play a sim…simple game like tennis?" Meiling asked as if they were joking.

"You don't know much about us yet, Meiling… How about we pair up and get to know each other some more?" Rick said softly from behind her.

The other four's jaw dropped in shock once again. 

'Holy…! I didn't know Rick has a romantic side!!!' Sakura thought in shock.

Meiling blushed harder, not at all used to being the focus of a cute guy's attention.

"Next group is Shaolan's team vs. Ored team. Two on two, boy and girl, the battle will finish after three competitions until the entire player has a turn to play. NOW PLAY!" Mr. Jager announces.

"Tomoyo and Eriol will go first, second is Meiling and Rick, and lastly will be Sakura and I." Shaolan informed them.

"Cuz! Do you think it's a wise decision?" Eriol questioned with fear.

After the tournament:

"Wow! You guys were great! But I thought you guys didn't know how to play."Eriol questioned while playing with his hands.

"Oh!! Because you see, back in Japan we were always picked by students to become our so call friends since we are kinda good at any sports so they just wanted us for our skills and not for who we are. Only some people respected us in that school." Rick said sadly memories come back to him from their past.

"That's sooo sad!" Meiling said at the verge of crying, already feeling a softening to this guy.

"Well! You didn't tell us that you guys were great in tennis." Tomoyo said pretending to be angry.

"You never asked!" Eriol retorted teasingly.

"I'll just take that as a compliment!" Tomoyo replied and stomped on Eriol's foot.

Sakura and Shaolan shook their head. "Those two are going to be trouble…" They said at the same time.They looked at each other the moment they finished then grinned.

~*~

After school:

"Sakura I don't want to go to you know where." Tomoyo wailed.

"Tomoyo, a guardian is never afraid of anything, at least that's what I think, so stop being a scaredy cat. Besides you know that this is important.If this wasn't important the Elders won't make us go to Chang Clan. Now would they?" Rick calmly said.

"Tomoyo! Rick has a point.We are ordered to go to the Chang Clan and we're going and that's that, besides its not as if we have a choice anyways." Sakura said in fury then she faced Rick.

"Rick… what was all that play acting you were doing around Meiling?! It's not good to play with people's emotions you know."

Rick blushed and then looked away. "I wasn't playing… around… I mean…"

Tomoyo gasped. "You mean you actually feel something for her?!"

Sakura's eyebrow rose in question.

Rick gulped. "Er… Yeah… so don't mess around okay?"  
Tomoyo grinned. "Hehehe… Rick has a girlfriend… Rick has a girlfriend…" she sing songed.

Rick glared at her. "Well at least I'm getting somewhere with her!!! Not like some black haired girl I know who makes googly eyes with a certain blue haired guy and acts as if she doesn't care about him!"

Tomoyo's cheerful demeanor vanished. "I WAS NOT MAKING GOOGLY EYES!!!"

Sakura sweatdropped and wished they'd finish the argument before they got home.

They went to their apartment where they were greeted by their guardian **a.k.a. cousin, put their stuff inside and ate some food. Then went outside again, heading towards the Chang Clan with Sarthe. **

"Well! Here is where we separate again, and I'll wait till you guys return."

~*~

When they arrived at the Chang, they were immediately sent to the Elders' private room. "You three are from the Sentry Clan."

"Yes we are. Why?You thought we were supposed to be big and vicious?" Tomoyo asked haughtily.

The Elder for a moment looked straight in their eyes and they just stayed there giving each their own death glare.

"Well… Why don't you go to class, I'll send someone to escort you." he said (one of the Elderly).

So off they went to their classroom with their escort who was looking at them with fear in his eyes since they couldn't see his face.

When Sakura and her cousins were outside one of the Elderly asked, "Did anyone of you sense their magical aura?"

"No." answered one of them.

"Do you think they're hiding their powers?" asked another.

"Maybe they were taught to hide their magic and if so they must be one of those students that are on their top classes in accomplishing the art of magic. Just like our young master and his cousins."

"The elders in the Sentry Clan did inform us that they are very capable in everything and also say that we'll be in tons of surprises." one of them said. 

"They seem so friendly if you just looked really closely instead of just looking at their cold eyes and faces." someone said.

"They're not friendly Jess, everyone knows that!" 

"Just because they're from the Sentry Clan and rumors say that students there aren't friendly doesn't mean that they don't have a heart. Besides, rumors are just rumors."

~*~

**_Knock, Knock_**

"Good! Class today we have a special surprise because we have three students that come from the Sentry Clan." Mr. Hentry said (he looks like Sakura's Uncle but he has blue eyes and dark blue hair).

'Just great, more new transfer students coming just now!!! What's with this day?' Shaolan angrily thought.

One by one they came inside.And for some odd reason it got Shaolan and his cousins attention because in front of the class was Sakura, her sister and her brother.

'Sakura! Why the heck is she here? Erase that question...hmm…but why do I feel as if… Little Blossom is around? Could it be…? _Nah! But yesterday I felt Little Blossom's presence and maybe…' Shaolan thought with a frown in his face._

'Shaolan!I think that would explain why I had that feeling at school, but that doesn't explain this feeling I'm having, as if it's telling me that Shaolan and little wolf is and the same one, but that could only mean one thing that his… _Nah couldn't be possible! But…this is giving me a headache and to top that it's getting me nowhere." Sakura thought as she proceeded to rub her forehead and a slight frown could be seen on her face._

"Okay! Sakura sit next to Shaolan, Tomoyo sit next to Eriol, and Rick sit next to Meiling."

'Well at least fate's being kind to us and letting us sit with someone we now know!' Tomoyo and Sakura said while Rick-

'Yes!!! This is my Lucky day!!!' He reached Meiling who was trying her best not to blush. "Hey beautiful."

A grin appeared on Meiling's face, making Shaolan and Eriol raise their eyebrows in surprise… The grin actually looks… non-violent!

"Hey handsome." Meiling bantered back.

Rick grinned some more and took his seat. 'She called me handsome!!!!'

Shaolan and Eriol looked at each other as if the whole world has gone crazy. One thought in their eyes- 'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!'

While Sakura and Tomoyo tried their best not to giggle at Rick's corny-ness.

When the class was finished, Sakura and her cousins walked out of the Clan territory with Shaolan and his cousins and having a great conversation. Sarthe then walked up to them.So they had to say, "Good-bye! See you tomorrow!" 

~*~

That night Sakura couldn't go back to sleep, she has been having nightmares since the day she got here, yet she also happy she's here and thought, 'This would give me a chance to finally find you!' Sakura took out her necklace, and she gently touched the necklace, 'Little Wolf do you think of me?… I feel something… evil but how can they be here???'

Sakura had to choose what she should wear, 'I could wear my Sentry uniform! No I can't use it until I know its time! I guess that leaves me no choice but to wear Tomoyo's outfits, good thing this clothes looks almost like my Sentry even with this ridiculous hat.'

After putting on her fighting outfit, Sakura walked towards her window and silently opened her window. When she finally open her window, she grinned in amusement. 'I assume I won't be using the fly card! I should wake the others first!'

She walked out her window and silently made her way to Tomoyo's window and softly knocked. Tomoyo woke up by someone knocking, frowning she traced the noise and saw Sakura in her battle costume that she made for occasional use only, and Sakura even helped in the designs and sewing it together. She opened her window. 

"Tomoyo, get dressed. There's something out there that's pure evil and I'm not sure how strong it is but I'm not taking any chances because it could be the enemy that the Elderly talking about! And since no one knows that we're here, we can use that in our advantage, do you agree?"

"Of course! I'll be out to join you in a few minutes!" Tomoyo replied back.

Sakura leaving Tomoyo to dress up went to Rick's room, luckily for her Rick woke up feeling hungry then Sakura knocked. Rick frowned, following the noise and saw Sakura opening his window Sakura told Rick what she told Tomoyo just a while ago and he immediately changed his clothes to the one, Tomoyo and Sakura designed and made, battle outfits that looks a lot like Shaolan's and Eriol's battle clothes. Tomoyo and Rick both got out the same time then they started running from the stairs until they reached the bottom. 

"I'm sensing it over… there!" Sakura pointed to a near by park.

"Well then let's kick some evil butts while the night is young!" Rick enthusiastically said.

"Rick your languages!" Tomoyo whispered silently as she ran toward the park, where Sakura pointed out, trying to catch up with Sakura.

~*~

Meanwhile:

"Aaaaa!" Meiling shouted in pain as she was thrown against a tree trunk.

Shaolan slowly walked towards Meiling, not caring about the pain that he's feeling right now because of his sudden movements. When he was near enough to Meiling, he asked in concern, "Meiling you alright?"

"NO I'M NOT LI! I'M FEELING PAIN!" Meiling snapped back in anger.

"Quit while you can! Then maybe I would spare your miserable lives! Or else little Yurina would soon have a playmate. Hahahahaha!"Riog warned them as the witch card flew near her master.

"Never!" Eriol said from behind Riog as he tried to stab Riog on the back, but was flown back to a wall because of the witch card power. 

Riog laughed gleefully at Meiling, Eriol, and Shaolan's foolish attempts to kill him.

On the other side just beside where Shaolan and his cousins are fighting Riog and his minions Rick hear someone screaming, "Did you just hear that?"

Tomoyo and Sakura nodded as they ran full speed towards the scream they heard not so long ago. When they arrived, they saw a guy holding a girl and another guy laying down not even moving, they were wearing an out fit that looks like theirs. 

# Tomoyo gasped at what she saw, "Eriol!"

# 'Shaolan!' Sakura thought as she saw his bleeding forehead, recognizing that cute scowl anywhere, still facing the card. She quickly made her decision and ran to the card.

# While Rick had his own troubles as he immediately recognized the young girl, "Meiling…she's hurt!"

Rick was suddenly full of hatred at the guy who had caused harm to Meiling. Taking out his own sword, he started charging towards the man who was busy laughing until Riog felt pain and saw blood sliding down his cheek. Then he looked at the boy, wearing the same clothes the two boys that tried to stop him had except that its silver and the designs are different, with a sword in his hand and grinning like a fool.

Tomoyo ran towards Eriol's side, not really knowing why she feels so much protectiveness for him.All she knew is that she wants him to be alright… Just be alright… She started shaking him ever so lightly. When Tomoyo saw Eriol starting to open his eyes, she immediately hid behind the shadow. 

'Why the heck do I have to conceal myself?' thought Tomoyo.

Eriol, who had fully opened his eyes, saw a girl with the same clothes he's wearing except that its pure blue and the design of her clothes are different before she hid in the shadow, yet he could still see her figure. 

Eriol, suddenly remembering where he is and why he's there, tried in vain to stand up. When he did it only took him 2 min for his throbbing right ankle to access in his mind that it hurt, causing him to loss his balance and fall back once again. 

Tomoyo's eyes widened in fear as she saw Eriol falling. 

Eriol closed his eyes as he waited for the impact of his body and head hitting the cement. When he didn't feel anything he snapped open his eyes and saw the girl again with the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen though he couldn't see her face he suddenly felt as if he knew those beautiful blue eyes somewhere. 

Tomoyo kept a hold on Eriol as she slowly lay him on the cement and said in her sternness voice, "I won't try to stand up again if I were you."

Eriol winced a little at the sound of her voice or was it because of his throbbing ankle, "But I can sit down right?"

Tomoyo just answered with a nod as she kept on observing him though she has her eyes straight looking at the firework.

Eriol suddenly, "Man!!! I won't be able to give that Riog guy a piece of my mind now!"

"Excuse me?" Tomoyo blurted out in disbelief that this boy would still want to fight some more even when he's so hurt.

~*~

Meanwhile:

Sakura kept on dodging the fire blast while thinking, 'She's got to have a weakness, but where could it be?'

Sakura didn't have time to dodge the blast as she was flown to a wall, causing her to let go of her wand. 

Shaolan groaned in pain, 'What in the world was that?' as both his hand went to his head. 

"Li you okay?" Meiling asked in concern.

It took Shaolan a minute to answer Meiling, "Yeah… just out of breath!"

Sakura groan as she got up and saw her wand being played with the witch card. Sakura had to grin, 'She thinks that I'll be powerless with out my wand. I guess I could do this the easy way or the hard way…hmmm…decisions… decisions… I guess I would pick the easy way. Its much fun to see their shocked faces when they don't know what's going to happen next.'

"Hey! That's my wand and I want it back!" Sakura begged and thought, 'I should thank Tomoyo for making me go to drama classes with her one of this days.'

"WHAT THE HECK??? ARE YOU TRYING TO DO???BEG FOR YOUR WAND??? THAT'S GOT TO BE A JOKE!" Meiling screamed.

The card then shifted her eye to the direction of Shaolan and Meiling, making Meiling sweatdrop. Sakura took that opportunity to snatch back her wand and was about to shout something when Shaolan shouted, "Her name is Yurina used that name so you could seal it!"

"Thanks!" replied Sakura as she jump in front of the moving card and shouted, "Yurina return to your power confined, Yurina!" 

The witch card turn to a card it flew straight to and landed on her open.

Rick was about to deliver one of his blows when Riog saw his card turned to a card again, and against his will he vanished.

Rick's eyes hardened, knowing that they would meet once again, but he still let out a shout, "COWARD!!!"

~*~

"Stupid!!!"

"I see they kick your butt Riog!"

# "Shut up Kaire!"

"Make me coward! For that's what I heard that little boy you were fighting with say."

"It was 6 to 1 what would you have expected?"

"That you fight to the end dear brother of mine and beside, they were only kids against an adult and from what I saw you were only fighting one boy."

"Shut up about the brother thing do you understand me and they're not any ordinary kids they have MAGIC for pete's sake!"

"I bet I can beat them with a snap!"

"As if!"

"I can and to prove it I'll take them on a challenge, but let me think for my plan first."

"I'd like to see this great plan of yours when it's done."

~*~

Sakura walked to Meiling and Shaolan, while Rick walked to Tomoyo and Eriol as he helped her support Eriol.

Sakura asked, "Do you need help?"

Shaolan could only glare at Sakura and answer, "Who are you? Are you an enemy or not?"

Sakura just smiled, remembering that they're still using their disguise spells. "We're not associated with them, if that's what you're wondering."

Shaolan just nodded at the answer. "We can get home by ourselves! We don't need any help!" he hesitated then added, "And thank you for your concern and helping us just a while ago."

Sakura and her cousins nodded and she was about to order her other two cousins out of there when she saw Tomoyo's and Rick's begging eyes. Sakura sighed. "We'll be assisting so… so that we'll know that all of you came back home safely… Besides, it looks as if you'll be needing our help, anyway."

Tomoyo and Rick gave a 'thank you' smile to Sakura. They were a block away from Shaolan's house when Meiling said, "Thank you! We can walk from here." Softly to the guy helping her to walk, feeling as if she knows him…

Sakura looked at them with curious eyes while in the process hiding her green emerald eyes from their view, but she had to answer so she just nodded as she motioned the two to move now. Shaolan could see the two following her orders and thought, 'So she's their leader!'

When the three disappeared Shaolan, Meiling and Eriol teleported themselves inside Shaolan's house where they were greeted with a first aid kit and after that Shaolan's mother treated their worst wounds with her magic.

When Sakura, Rick and Tomoyo arrived home, they went inside their room to sleep, too tired to even sleep in their bed since they fell asleep on the couch…

~*~

The next day, Sakura groggily woke up but didn't even bother doing her morning exercise. She woke up her cousins and lastly she cooked breakfast. After cooking she went to take a shower as did the others and after that they walked out of the bathroom fully clothed in their uniform. When they finish eating they said, "Good-bye Sarthe see you later alright." 

They started walking towards the school when they arrived they saw that Shaolan, Meiling and Eriol was the first one there and they're the second ones to arrive since it's still early in the morning. Shaolan, Meiling and Eriol pecked to see who just arrived and they saw Sakura, Rick and Tomoyo slumping themselves onto their assigned seats like they did this morning when they arrived also. 

~*~

At lunch:

Sakura leaned against a tree as she waited for Shaolan, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Rick. She placed her lunch on her lap and she almost drifted off to sleep when she remembered that she's at school and used all her self-control to stay awake but her eyes were closed.

'I wonder how's Little Wolf doing right now?' Sakura thought

"Hey sis!" 

Sakura re-opened her eyes to only see Rick beaming in front of her face, "Hey!" was the only replied Rick got from Sakura.

"Sorry we took so long!"

"It's okay Tomoyo. I wasn't waiting that long, but what kept you long?" Sakura asked.

"Well it's our fault. We asked a favor from them!" answered Eriol.

"Ohh!!!" mumbled Sakura.

Neither one spoke as they ate their lunch, until everyone finished eating then Meiling asked Rick, "I don't want to be personal but how come you, Sakura, and Tomoyo look so sleepily today?" not sure why she asked him except that she has this distinct feeling that Rick was… the guy last night… the guy who had been so concerned over her…

"I was just wondering the same question Meiling about you and your cousins because you look like the ghost of Christmas future." Rick replied, wanting to keep the attention away from last night… not wanting to lie.

Meiling looked shock and asked Rick with fire burning in her eyes, "Are you teasing me?"

"Maybe!"

Meiling gave Rick a deadly gaze and thought, 'I'll get you back and mark my word I'll get even with you.'

Eriol grinned… 'She's back!'

Rick bit his inner lip… 'Uh oh… I'm gonna lose her if I keep this up… First girl I liked and I'm gonna lose because I can't tell a lie… dang…' he cleared his throat, trying to grab Meiling's attention who wasn't at all looking at him. A red wild flower caught Rick's attention and he quickly picked it.

"Meiling… I'm sorry… I didn't mean it…" he really didn't!

Meiling looked up to Rick and saw the wild flower. That blush erupted once again as she took it. Then she smiled beguilingly up at Rick who couldn't breathe as her smile hit him.

"Why thank you, Rick… The flower is beautiful and apology accepted." Meiling said, though she thought- 'But I'm still going to make you pay…'

Rick gulped… why does he have this distinct feeling that… he's gonna be a dead duck?

Shaolan, who wasn't paying attention, couldn't stop his eyes wandering back to Sakura then back at the soccer field, 'There's something about her that's very familiar and I can't put my finger on it! What could it be though?'

Eriol looked at Shaolan, who was busy looking at Sakura, and raised an eyebrow as he thought, 'My...my…my…my I see cupid has trapped another man to his bow and arrows of love, but then again I think I'm also its victim.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author: HEY!!! J

Shaolan sisters name:

1)Kelsey

2)Kelli

3)Elena

4)Yuki

Shaolan mother name is Mrs. Kristina.

Memo: If anyone knows the real name of Shaolan sisters and mother name please e-mail it to me so I'll be able to change their name. ^_^ 


End file.
